


SPN poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acrostic, Blow Jobs, Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes I write poetry instead of long stuff and I'm going to group it by fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finishing - haiku

Your dick in his mouth,  
you scream all three syllables  
as you come for him.


	2. Acrostic #1

For sure I thought you cared  
And you acted like it  
Maybe I was wrong  
I'm just a  
Little half brother  
You left me


End file.
